Puzzle
by AnonymousW
Summary: I decided to try a new kind of stories. I'll simply select a darvey scene from the most recent suits episode and interpret it in my own way, hopefully as we wait for a darvey revelation. These scenes are like puzzle pieces for the grand finale . I hope you like it. Please review and let me know if you'd like me to continue
1. Chapter 1

"We both know you're going to screw it up. I am just trying to delay that as long as possible"

Harvey looks at her and swears he could see the corner of her mouth tug into a smile. His head drifts into thoughts about the meaning of her words. He thinks that maybe she knows; she knows that she could easily be in Scottie's place, that if it weren't for her rule, they would attempt having a relationship together. But then again, he had just accused her of being jealous of Scottie, and she denied it effortlessly. Or maybe she just perfected her acting skills. His thoughts surprise him, as they often do when it comes to her. He thinks about the nature of his feelings towards her, and he doesn't know how to define it. Perhaps he's in love with her; but then again, maybe he isn't. He then thinks that if Donna's pushing him to be with Scottie, it's because she believes it's the right thing to do. It is ironic how he's almost sure she knows how or what he feels about her when he doesn't. It is simply because she's Donna, and she knows. So he goes with the flow, with whatever she sees best, because he believes she has control over his heart in a sense. A simple word from her and he'd leave Scottie in a heartbeat. He wonders if she can read his thoughts now, as she waits for his reply. He doesn't know what to say, and finally decides to fake an annoyed look. Her mouth moves again, her voice drawing him back to reality.

_Donna_

She doesn't know why she said that, words just came out of her mouth. But she's Donna, and she must be in control all the time. So she pretends not to be surprised by her own words, and maintains her usual demeanor. She is thankful to all her drama and facial expression classes. If she's being honest with herself she's been using these skills often lately. Since Scottie came into Harvey's life for good, she feels sick to her stomach, annoyed by her presence. She can't say anything because she pushed Harvey into committing to her. It seemed the right thing to do then, and she convinced Harvey that it is. And maybe it's still right, because Harvey is happy, and that is what's important. So she fights that insect in her stomach and perfectly plays the role of wingmen to Harvey, helping him in his restaurant choices and gifts choices, something she was about to do now. She wonders why it's taking him too long to react to her words, or maybe she just feels like time has stopped. As much as she brags about her ability to read people and Harvey in particular, she sometimes finds great difficulty in depicting his thoughts. She wondered just now where his mind had drifted, and in what thoughts he was so absorbed. He finally gives her his typical annoyed look, signaling her that he's back to reality. And so she talks again, thinking that if he were unhappy with Scottie, he would do something about it.


	2. Heartburn

_Scene 1_

Harvey held the two coffees in his hand, as he rode the elevator. Scottie had left angry the night before, and he was trying to apologize. He thought about how he would never be able to tell her about Mike, and he knew it would probably be what ruins their relationship. He knew she loved him, but he just couldn't tell her because it was too big a mistake, and she wouldn't understand. She loved the law, ever since their Harvard days. She was like a female version of Louis, a sexier one of course. Harvey shrugged in disgust at the analogy between the two, and tried to erase the image of Louis in lingerie from his mind. He wouldn't tell her or anyone else actually. He had promised Mike he'd have his back, and loyalty is a must. Only Jessica knew, and of course, Donna. Reality synchronized with his thoughts, as he walked out to find Donna coming out of the opposite elevator. He quickly checked her out, something he does every day, and found her looking as classy as ever. You'd think that after 13 years working together, he'd gotten used to her dresses; but she still managed to surprise him. They walked towards each other, meeting halfway.

He walked out of the elevator, holding two cups of coffee in his hands. He and Scottie had a fight, Donna assumed. She tried to shut away the small amount of enthusiasm she felt at that thought, and put on her Donna face.

"What did you do to Scottie?" she asked. He wasn't surprised by her question and simply shrugged: "Nothing". She quickly answered "This is not nothing. It's triple mocha latte with extra cream".

"Why can't I just be a great boyfriend?"

It's the first time he says it out loud, and it's foreign to him, being someone's boyfriend, constantly being associated with someone else. He's not sure how he feels about it, but it isn't quite a good feeling.

He labeled himself as her boyfriend. She ignores the pinch in her heart and thinks that maybe he is getting used to it, and liking it. It's one of the few times she's heard him say it, and concludes that he must be happy. She notices his lips pouting, awaiting her answer.

"Cause if you were a great boyfriend, you'd know she's on her way to Chicago"

Shit, he forgot! But then it's not the first time he forgets things. He's known not to have a great memory, and he has Donna for that, usually. He realizes then how he needs reminders for everything except his father and Donna. He always remembered when to pay visits to the cemetery where his father is buried. And for some reason, he also remembers Donna's schedule. He knows not to bother her on the morning weekends when she has Yoga, her favorite restaurant, her favorite perfume, and of course her favorite record. It was one of his father's saxophone renditions of "Cry me a River" by Ella Fitzgerald, and she would sometimes walk into his office, take her heels off and ask him to put the record on. She'd lie on his couch, her hair covering the black leather, and she'd just stare outside the window. His thoughts were cut by her question: "So I'm asking you again, what did you do?"

As he explained to her what had happened, her thoughts drifted to the reason behind her investment in his relationship. She wonders if she's only pushing him away so she could continue denying what she has been feeling for him since their DA days. Or maybe her brain knew better than to expect more from Harvey. After her disappointment the morning after they slept together, when he told he didn't want to lose her at work rather than in his life, she vows not to be weak again, at least not to show her weakness, even if that meant seeing him settling in with another woman.

She was surprised when he handed her the coffee, the "good boyfriend coffee". A voice in her head is screaming at her not to overanalyze it and just take the coffee. A certain feeling of annoyance hit her, as she felt like a plan B for a second, before pushing away these thoughts and saying: "When she comes back, coffee's not gonna cut it"

He doesn't think twice before handing her the coffee. He shouldn't really, it's just coffee. But he felt like it meant more as he watches her frown for a second before relaxing into a smile. He wonders if it looked wrong, handing her the coffee. He didn't want her to think she's a second choice; he was almost sure she wouldn't think so, she's too smart and she must know how high of a priority she was in his life.

_Scene 2_

Harvey and Mike walk at a fast pace into the office, and find Donna standing behind Harvey's desk, preparing papers for him to sign. His body language told her he was annoyed, but not too angry. He looks at her, acknowledging her presence, and feels a bit of relief she's here, as he always appreciated her presence. He continues his argument with Mike: "I have nothing to move on through" As soon as he finished his sentence, he heard Donna say: "Yeah you do. Did you call Scottie and apologized?". Here she was again, pushing him into fixing his relationship.

Harvey felt his blood boil up. He really didn't understand why she was so insisting he should call her. He understood that maybe she's really indifferent towards him being with someone else, but it was sometimes too much to handle. "What are you? The apology police?!" he yells. Donna notices his jaw tenser than a minute ago. She wonders why he wanted to avoid that phone call so badly. Jessica walks in at that moment, announcing that Louis had a heart attack. Upon hearing the news, Donna felt her feet tremble, tears rushing up her eyes. Harvey stood in shock, his eyes tearing up as well. He looked at Donna for strength, and felt a pit in his stomach when he saw the state she was in. He hated seeing her hurt, and now she was on the verge of crying. She walks out of the room "I'll be back when I'll be back" she says, her voice trembling. He wants to follow her, but he's not sure how that would help him or her. He decided that the sight of her crushed is more than he could handle.

_Scene 3_

Donna walked out of Louis' office devastated. She saw her friend hurting over his breakup with Sheila. She didn't realize where she was walking or what she was about to do until she saw Harvey's puzzled look as she walked through his office.

Harvey was in his office, finishing up paperwork. It was late, and he glanced up to check if Donna was gone. She had said goodnight about five minutes ago, and Harvey looked down at the paperwork, wondering how much longer he'd be staying for the night. As he looked up, he was surprised to see Donna walking fast towards his office. She looked sad, and fragile. He wants to say something but words won't come out of his mouth. She takes the phone and hands it to him, ordering him: "Call her". He doesn't understand why she's doing this, but it seemed important to her, so he decides to do it for her. Donna was like a riddle to him, constantly making him wonder. He was too tired to argue, and he had to face Scottie sooner or later. He takes the phone from her hand, their fingertips slightly touching, and watches her leave. As she rode in the elevator, Donna realized what she has done, and most importantly why she did it. She wanted to make sure that Harvey did everything he could to preserve his relationship with Scottie; so that if it doesn't work out, she's sure he did all he could. She needed him to make that effort, that same effort he didn't put in their relationship. She thinks it's ironic how she's helping him put that effort on another woman, and she knows it won't make up for the what ifs and what could've been scenarios in her head. But Scottie was in love with him, and she really didn't wish for anyone to feel the way she felt that morning at the diner.


	3. Know when to fold'em

_Sorry for the late update, it's been a busy couple of weeks. I just watched the season finale, and will soon be posting the chapter related to it. This one is for "know when to fold'em". Enjoy!_

They walked out of the elevator side by side. They must've made up, Donna thought. Mixed feelings rise in her, as she feels proud of her accomplishment in fixing yet again Harvey's relationship with Scottie, but can't ignore an opposite feeling in her stomach. She decides to focus on the first feeling, and smiles sadly as she sees Harvey smiling to Scottie, their nose almost brushing. _Focus on work Donna, focus on work, _a voice in her head was screaming. She was relieved Harvey hadn't asked her why she did what she did the night before, when she made him call Scottie. Relieved because she couldn't tell him the real reason, because it revealed a bit too much about her regrets, was she blames him for: not trying enough, not putting necessary effort.

He's glad Scottie forgave him and decided to let it go. He was tired of fighting with Scottie, and thought that he maybe should make the effort. After Donna's intervention the night before, he realized that against all doubt he had, she might really only see him as her boss, her lifelong friend and nothing more. Or she wouldn't be intent on making him and Scottie work. Whatever they had before, the unspoken feelings in her eyes the night they slept together seem to be gone; Donna was over it, it was time he was too. So he sighs in relief, trying to ignore the ironic fact that without Donna, he and Scottie wouldn't have given it a shot.

She sees her walk into Harvey's office, as she nods to her on her way in. "I have an idea how you could make it up to me tonight" Scottie said, flirting. Donna closes her eyes for a second, as she hears those words through the intercom. She thinks that it might be time to turn it off, but then realizes how wrong that would look. That line has been open for twelve years now. As soon as she heard Harvey's response, she could see where the conversation was going. He was obviously upset because of the possibility of Mike leaving Pearson Specter and being exposed, and he was unleashing it on her. She realizes how unfair it was towards Scottie, her not knowing about Mike. She wouldn't be able to understand his distraught, nor try to help him. She saw her leaving Harvey's office, heartbroken.

Donna walks into his office, making him once more channel his anger into the right position. She's taken by surprise when he asks her whether she was trying to fix or ruin his relationship with Scottie. She wonders just now if he saw through her acts, if he was able to locate that shadow of doubt she had about them. She sees something in his eyes, she's not sure how to describe it, but it soon fades away, making her answer in her usual Donna calm.

"It's good that you want to tell her, but you can't Harvey".

As she says these words, she realizes that maybe he was into it more than she thought. He was considering revealing one of his deepest secrets to her. It hurts her then, realizing how he was opening up to her, trusting her. For the first time since she has known him, he was trusting a woman with a deep secret; a woman who's not her. And she's not sure what hurts more, feeling like she's losing him, or realizing how hurt he might be when things are over with Scottie. Without thinking, she tells him why she thinks he shouldn't tell Scottie. She wonders if her reason, though valid, was driven by jealousy or simple overprotection on her behalf. Yet again, she finds herself lost in a sea of mixed feelings and thoughts, going through every wave and flow with terrifying familiarity, still not reaching ground. This experience she's been going through lately is terrifying to her; Donna is no sailor when it comes to feelings and matters of the heart.

When Harvey asks her about the intention of her actions in what concerns his relationship with Scottie, he knows that he's probably being unfair. But he still waits anxiously for her answer; hoping for her to say something to wake his doubts after she had sent them through deep sleep the night before. He thinks he caught a moment of hesitation in her eyes, but she soon answers him in her usual wise attitude. He tells Donna that he's thinking about telling Scottie. He's not sure why he does it. Part of him knows that by telling her the truth, he might not only lose her, but also jeopardize himself. Another part of him wonders about the possibility of her accepting it, appreciating his openness, and strengthening their relationship. But he knows Donna is right, at least he believes she is, and recognizes the danger of telling Scottie about Mike.

Mike walks towards Harvey's office, still wired by the twist in his decision. As he approaches his office, he can see Harvey and Donna talking, actually arguing. He supposes it's about him, but also acknowledge that it might be about Scottie. Donna and Harvey have an absolutely confusing awesome relationship, when he thinks about it. He knocks lightly on the door, asking for Donna to give him a minute with Harvey.

Mike knocks on the door, abruptly interrupting their discussion, much to Donna's relief. He asks to talk to Harvey alone, and Donna looks at Harvey, as they exchange a look that says: "it's okay". It's always been like that between them, the ability to communicate without words.

_In a manner of speaking I just want to say, that I could never forget the way, you told me everything by saying nothing_

_Reviews are appreciated!_

_-G_


	4. No Way Out

_This is the chapter for the finale. I'm sorry for the delay; I've been very busy with college and internships. I would appreciate your reviews and comments. Enjoy!_

_Until the 11__th__ of June_

_-G_

_Scene 1_

"…But I think Scotch is more appropriate"

"Is it?" He asks, face still staring through the window, his back to her. She reminds him how everything worked out with Mike and she's surprised when he bluntly asks her: "Donna do you want me and Scottie to succeed or not?" Her heart skips a bit, trying to find the appropriate answer.

He could feel her enter the room without looking. She must have brought whiskey to celebrate, he thinks. He tried to avoid whiskey with her as much as possible lately because it's been triggering memories and thoughts he does not want to explore. He should be mad at her for her words earlier about Scottie, but he isn't really. He's curious; he couldn't help but wonder about why she tries to make them work so hard on day, and then criticizes them the other. He decides to be direct this time and asks whether she wanted him and Scottie to succeed or not.

She pauses, and it takes her a while to find an answer. She usually never does, and a feeling of panic controls her as she hopes her silent isn't as long as she feels it to be. She opens her mouth to speak but no sound comes out at first. "I want you to be happy" she manages to say, shutting down the voice in her head begging him to leave Scottie.

He watches her struggle with words. It was rare to see such a sight, and he can't help but hear a tone of sadness in her voice. She wants him to be happy. He knows that it's true; the sacrifices she's made for the sake of his happiness were too numerous to count, and he often wonders whether he would ever be able to pay her back. But he's tired of their dance and wants to keep pushing. He stares her in the eyes: "This is an evasive answer"

"No it isn't" Donna quickly answers. She wonders what triggered this interrogation now. She thinks that maybe he's been seeing through her lately, that she wasn't perfecting her Donna calm as usual. She begins regretting her coming; drinking with him has been one of her weakest positions lately. It reminded her of their DA days, of that time when they kissed and his mouth tasted like a mixture of alcohol and whipped cream. But stopping that tradition would alert him something was off, so she keeps doing it, despite the regrets and pain it makes her feel.

She quickly dismisses these thoughts from her mind and justifies herself: "Just isn't up to me to decide what that means". She shrugs, and she's not sure why she feels like tears are starting to form up in her eyes. It doesn't help that he looks at her intensely, watching her every move. She holds up the glasses: "Now are we gonna drink or what?"She says, arching her eyebrows trying to return to her usual demeanor.

She denies it, as she always does, but something feels different this time. She looks lost in thoughts, and he wonders what's on her mind. She takes time to continue, and he notices how fragile she looks. When she finally speaks, he starts analyzing her words. _Isn't up to me to decide what that means_, he repeats in his head. She then lifts the glasses and waits for his reaction; stopping his thoughts and making him smile at her. "Give it to me" he says, faking a pout. She smiles back, filling the room with warmth, and hands him a glass. "Not that one, the bigger one"

_Scene 2_

He finds himself chasing after Scottie again, as she rushed out of Jessica's office, enraged. She had discovered that he kept something from her, and felt betrayed. He wondered how many times they'll be doing this again before it falls into pieces. He can't tell her his secrets, and their relationship can't seem to function when he keeps them. "Scottie…" he pleads. She turns around. "What Harvey? What about your promise?"

Donna walks as fast as she can towards Harvey. She can see him and Scottie arguing, but felt the urgency of the situation taking over. "Harvey I need to talk to you" Donna said to his back. He turned around and saw the alarmed look in her eyes; it must be important. He is stuck between the two, a situation ironically reflecting the state of his personal life. Before he can speak Scottie says dismissively: "Not now Donna". Donna stood there, anxiously waiting. She finally blurted out: "It's urgent". His eyes filled with concern and Scottie could see he was no longer focused. She shrugged her shoulders: "I guess it's not now Scottie" and walked away.

Scottie felt the sadness weigh on her. Harvey was continuously letting her down, and he had now responded to Donna rather than her. The topic of Donna has always been a sensitive subject for her, although she never discussed it with him. She constantly felt like she was competing with her. When she asked her if she loved Harvey, Donna strongly denied it. But Scottie saw in her eyes what Donna couldn't see by herself. Donna was in love with Harvey but refused to admit it. Her determination to negate her feelings for him was enough to make Scottie jump in a relationship with Harvey. She was starting to regret that now.

Harvey will never trust her like he trusts Donna, he will never open up to her like he does to Donna; she can't be Donna and that makes her think that she perhaps has no place in his life. She wonders if Harvey realizes how important Donna is for him; of course he knew he deeply cared for her, but she wondered whether he had reached the conclusion she just drew: as long as Donna is here, no other woman can hold a place in his heart. The self-loathing stage starts; she hates herself for getting into this in the first place, she should have known better.

Donna feels the sting of Scottie's response: "I guess it's not now Scottie". She feels bad for Scottie, and watches her walk away from them. She reminded herself to focus on the issue at hand, before diving into that topic again: Mike. Harvey finds himself ripped between the two. It made sense that he turned to Donna, Mike was arrested and the talk with Scottie could wait. But when he thinks about it, he often chooses Donna over Scottie, although he had never admitted it to himself. He'd rather stay late working in the office with Donna, rather than taking work home and have Scottie's help. He feels nauseated and mad at himself for these thoughts; he is not a man who cheats, not even emotionally. Donna, who seemed to have drifted for a second, looks back at him, reminding him of the urgency of the situation.

_Scene 3_

Donna walks by Harvey's office on her way back to her cubicle. She's surprised to see Scottie inside, leaving something on Harvey's desk. She can't help but walk offensively into the room, driven by the threatening feeling in her chest. Scottie seems to notice Donna's protective instinct, comparing it to the possessiveness of a woman in love, and quickly says: "Don't worry Donna; I'm just leaving him a note".

Donna felt bad as she saw the sadness in Scottie's eyes. She could relate to her pain, although she never cares to admit it. Her lately emerging secret desires of Harvey and Scottie breaking up didn't mean she wanted to see Scottie hurt, she didn't deserve that amount of pain. So she takes a deep breath and says: "Harvey's a good man Scottie. He's not perfect, but he's changed", as she waits for Scottie's response.

Scottie smiles weakly, fighting the tears in her eyes. She liked Donna, despite the fact that she was the one keeping Harvey away from her. "He's changed too much, and before I came to the firm" she replies. Donna takes a second to analyze Scottie's response. She wonders whether she was criticizing Harvey's "ethical" change, or his personality.

Scottie can see Donna think about her words. She doesn't know what she meant; it was about his work ethics, but also about his character. She loved how he had been opening up, but also didn't feel she had triggered that change. She needed to be the one to make him more vulnerable, more sensitive, but she felt like it was someone else's work; someone standing in front of her now, clueless. _Typical Dana Scott,_ she thought to herself, _always wanting to take control. _She criticized herself at that moment, wondering why she couldn't take what she gets.

Donna doesn't understand what Scottie wants; Harvey had opened up to her, trusted her, and the secrets he's keeping from her don't make him a bad person. So she firmly answers, giving Scottie a decision to make: "Sometimes, you have to take what you get or walk away"

_Scene 4_

She knew he was going to tell Scottie, and she anxiously waited for his return in his office. She paced the room, her fingers tracing the furniture. She also knew Scottie will be leaving, and it didn't feel good at all. She was mad at herself for wanting her to leave so bad, without considering how that would affect Harvey. She watches the skyline from the window, as she realizes a truth she's been trying to deny. Despite the fact that she had thrown him in this relationship with Scottie, he got attached to her, opened up to her, even developed love feelings for her. And her leaving now was going to send him back into his playboy world, choosing fun over commitment, one night stands over lifelong plans.

She realized then that it was the first time she had put her needs over his, and that feeling was filled with a nerving unfamiliarity. She suddenly feels like crying, not knowing why, and felt a lump in her throat. _Get a grip Donna!_ she thought, _it's been a long day. _ She grabs one of Harvey's baseballs, and turns it in her hand, waiting for him.

He sees her leaning behind his desk, a ball in her hand. Even after a very long day, she maintained a high level of class and beauty. Her fire red hair still looked splendid, but you can see on her face how tired she was. Her eyes were glassy, her face a little pale.

He is extremely grateful for her presence, there's no one else he'd rather see right now. He had just told Scottie the truth about Mike, and the words he told her replayed in his mind. "I don't want to lie to the people I love". He doesn't know what he meant by the word love, if it meant deep appreciation or more. He was confused: he knew him and Scottie wouldn't last, but he still finds himself sad over her leaving. He wanted to open up to her; he needed to open up to someone other than Donna, someone who would consider a relationship with him.

He never lets anyone touch his baseballs, but Donna wasn't anyone, and her presence in his office felt so natural, like she belonged nowhere else. He takes a deep breath and walks in, telling her what happened with Scottie. "I know" she whispered softly. She could see the pain in his eyes and felt like a sharp knife was cutting through her. He looked so vulnerable now; his hair messed up, his eyes sad. She wants to say something, but doesn't know what could help. "You're a good man Harvey" she simply states.

He disagrees: "…I took my rage out on him. He didn't deserve it" he says, and sat in the chair, facing her. She shrugs carelessly, "Which is why I stopped it". She finishes her sentence and stands up, as he asks her: "What are you talking about?" She tilts her head to the side, her lips pouting, and she finds herself walking towards him. "Do you seriously think Stephanie Liston is the only one who owes me a favor?" she sits then on the desk right in front of him, his eyes not leaving her for a second.

He's in awe of her. She keeps surprising him day after day, and there she was now, announcing to him that she had fixed a mess he's made. The way she moved gracefully intoxicated him, and he tries to hide as much as possible the way his eyes are captivated by her every single move. He looks at her in the eyes, hoping she understands how much she's done to him. "Well that doesn't make me a good man-that makes you a good man for me" he answers.

A split of a moment passes between them; she looks him in the eyes, a current passing between them. It was that old spark that never died; a proof of their full mutual understanding of each other, and their trust. "Harvey" she pauses, taking a moment to look at that man she has grown to appreciate more than anyone in her life, to an extent that scared her to death. "Sometimes we need a little help" she smiles weakly. He looks at her then, smiling back at her. She was his anchor, she's the only one he'll allow in. He doesn't say a word more; he never needed to.

"_Let me in the wall, you've built around. We can light a match, and burn it down. Let me hold your hand and dance round and round in flames, in front of us; Dust to Dust"_


End file.
